totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Merrin
Merrin is labeled The Innocent Girl in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Merrin has always grown up in a strict, conservative family. Merrin’s family may be extremely closed-minded, but she is very kind and open-minded. Merrin’s parents have never let her had a boyfriend or guy friends. She is very well-mannered and polite, and also very respectful to her family. Merrin may love her family, but secretly wishes she could have a lot more freedom. Merrin joined the show to have more freedom and to get away from her family. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Merrin is introduced and she seems the most polite and Chris appreciates it. Merrin upsets Ezra because she has never heard of his blog. Merrin is put on the Daring Delinquents team. Cadence chooses to bunk with her because she seems the most normal. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Merrin plans that her team splits up and searches different parts of the beach. She admits in the confessional that she doesn't think that Quinlan is very nice. She asks if there is any volunteers on their team to swim in the shark-infested water. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Merrin gets harassed by Cadence about her shoes, but Anais sticks up for her. She tries to get her teams hopes up when they approach the cliff and also when they are rowing back to shore. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Merrin is attempted to be gossiped by Cadence, but Frederick interupts and scares them. She wins her team a point by facing her fear of tornadoes. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Merrin is stood up for by Una and Xenia against Cadence. She volunteers Ig to model and she is a stylist for her team. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Merrin is harassed by Cadence once again in the cabin. In the mess hall Frederick talks to her instead of Cadence, which makes Cadence upset. Merrin is a zombie in the challenge like the rest of her team. Merrin is shot out by both Declan and Rigel. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Merrin joins a one-time alliance with Anais, Ig, Una, Xenia, and Zia to vote out Cadence. Merrin is a waitress for her team and explains the cake to the judges. Her team loses, and she is shockingly eliminated. Her elimination is revealed to be caused by Cadence whom switched the votes, yet no one whatsoever knows this. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": ' Merrin supports Zia in the final two challenge as she wanted to make the supporters of each competitor even, to be nice. Trivia *Her name is a reference to the main character's girlfriend in Horns, Merrin Williams. **Her dress shows similiarities with one the actress in Horns wears. Gallery merrinsleep.png|Merrin in her sleepwear. merrinswim.png|Merrin in her swimwear.